


Pizza

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [3]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Everyone fights over the perfect pizza
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Moxiety - Relationship
Series: Campus Housing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Kudos: 8





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's really short!   
> It's basically a filler chapter for the night before school starts...
> 
> Please comment and kudos!

“I’m hungry,” Roman complains.

“I’ll order a pizza!” Patton grins.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur walks in. “When’s the pizza coming?”

Patton’s still on the phone. “Yeah, well, have you seen _Game of Thrones_?”

“Who are you on the phone with?”

“Dmitri, of course.”

“Who’s that?”

“He works for the pizza company.”

Arthur grabs the phone. “Dmitri, we just need the first pizza on the menu.”

“No!” Jim grabs the phone from him. “It needs to be big and cheap. We’re college kids. Not made of money.”

“Get the one with the coolest-sounding name!” Ed shouts out.

“No, just get something expensive!” Roman shouts. “The rich kids can pay for it!”

“We need to stay healthy!” Logan argues. “Menlo, help me out here.”

“I don’t know…” Menlo sighs. “It’s too much pressure. I can’t decide.”

“Tell Dmitri to surprise us!” Merlin suggests.

Randall snatches the phone away and speaks in a creepy accent. “Hello, Dmitri, dis is Yefgeni. You be surprise us, yes?”

“What toppings are we getting?” Oswald asks, ignoring Randall.

“We need unique food!” Victor grabs the phone. “How ‘bout blood sausage? Is that made from a pig’s dick?”

The ten of them keep shouting over one another, passing the phone around. At some point, Dmitri hangs up, and they’re unaware. Thirty minutes later, however, Virgil whistles loud and high-pitched. He and Patton bring out two pizzas, and the others are perplexed.

“We _made_ the pizzas,” Virgil explains. “With random junk in our fridge.”

“There’s enough for everyone to have two slices,” Patton adds cheerfully.

Everyone grumbles slightly at themselves, and they thank the two culinary experts of their home. The boys take their slices and enjoy the meal.


End file.
